Back to the Old West
by Salingerfan4077
Summary: Doc Brown and his family move back to the 1980s. Takes place after the third movie.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: _I do not own _Back to the Future. _All familiar characters belong to Robert Zemeckis and Bob Gale. This is my first Back to the Future fic, and I hope I didn't do too badly. This fic takes place after the third movie._**

**Back to the Old West**

"Dr. Brown," said Jennifer Parker, holding a piece of paper. "I brought this note back from the future and now it's erased."

"Of course it's erased," exclaimed Doc.

"But what does that mean?" questioned Jennifer.

"It means your future hasn't been written yet," said Doc. "No one's has. Your future is whatever you make it. So make it a good one, both of you."

"We will, Doc," said Marty McFly, wrapping his arm around his girlfriend.

All of this happened a week ago. It is now November 3, 1985, and it's 9:00PM. Martin Seamus McFly was lying on his bed, looking at the poster of Sports by Huey Lewis and the News. The shelf behind him has a bunch of candy bars from the last two Halloweens. The phone rang, which Marty immediately picked up.

"Hello," said Marty.

"Marty," a voice recognized as Doc Brown's said. "I hope I haven't disturbed you."

"Doc," shouted Marty. "What are you doing back?"

"Marty, can you please shut up? I'm trying to get paperwork done," shouted a voice from down the hall. The voice belonged to Marty's older brother, Dave, who's 22.

"Sorry, Dave," said Marty, and he directed his attention back to the phone. "So Doc, what are you doing here?"

"I'll explain later," said Doc. "Meet me at my garage in half an hour."

"I'll be there, Doc," said Marty

Marty skateboarded into Doc's driveway. It's been a week since he's been there. He remembered when he first met Doc. It was only two years ago when he was fifteen. Marty was looking for work so he put an ad in the paper. Doc arrived at Marty's house and hired him to clean out his garage. Marty was paid six dollars an hour and was given total access to Doc's record collection. Doc had a large collection of rock and roll records that he allowed Marty to listen to whenever he wanted. So after that, Marty started coming over to Doc's garage all the time and the two became friends.

"Marty," said Doc, coming out of his garage. "I'll give it to you straight. We're moving back." Marty was shocked.

"Back? As in to 1985?" asked Marty.

"Precisely," said Doc. "We don't belong in the old west. I belong here. Clara is supposed to fall in the ravine, and the boys aren't supposed to be born. Besides, I couldn't just leave Brown Enterprises behind. I already bought a house for us."

"That's awesome, Doc," said Marty. "So, when are you moving?"

"We'll be here precisely tomorrow morning at 5:00AM sharp," said Doc. "But the real reason I came here is to ask you if you would like to help us move."

"All right," said Marty. "I'll do it. Where's the train?"

"I placed it right in Hill Valley Park," said Doc. "I need to do it in the night, so no one can see it."

Doc and Marty climbed aboard the time train. Marty was surprised how futuristic it looked on the inside. Doc put the circuits on and set the destination time for 4:00AM, November 1, 1895.

"Brace yourself for temporal displacement," said Doc, as they broke the time barrier.


	2. Chapter 2

November 1, 1895  
4:00AM PST

The flying train all of a sudden appears through the air, but luckily it's dark and no one's awake to see it. Or so it may seem.

"Hey, look, Pa," said a little boy, who looked to be around eight. "I think it's one o' dem shootin' staws."

"Otis," said the boy's father. "Ya get yer fanny back ter bed or I'd be givin' ya a whuppin."

Doc steers the train near a farmhouse and lands it in the shed. Doc and Marty get off the train, and Doc heads for a box, which held a large white sheet.

"Take this end, Marty," said Doc, throwing the other end of the white sheet to Marty. The two of them covered the entire train with the large white sheet. Doc and Marty left the shed and headed towards the house.

"Hope you don't mind the couch," said Doc, tossing Marty a fringed blanket, which Marty caught. Marty laid on the couch and fell asleep.

Marty woke up to Einstein licking his face. He arose from the couch and went into the kitchen where he saw Doc, Clara, and their sons Jules and Verne eating breakfast.

"Hi Marty," greeted Clara, as Marty took a seat.

"Hello, Ma'am," said Marty. With people from the nineteenth century, he couldn't help but be formal.

"Please," said Clara. "Call me Clara."

"Hi Marty," greeted Jules and Verne in unison. Jules is nine and Verne is seven. Marty ate the meat on his plate.

"Breakfast is really good," said Marty. "What is it?"

"Rattlesnake," replied Doc. Marty spit out his food.

After breakfast, Marty decided to join Jules and Verne in the field that they like to play in. Marty saw Jules and Verne start playing with a boy who looked a lot like Marty did when he was ten years old. Even though he had never seen the ten year old boy before, he knew that it was his own great-grandfather, William McFly. The last time they met, William peed on him.

"Hey, McFly," he heard a voice call out. "I thought I told you to never play here again."

Marty turned around to see a twelve year old boy who looked like a Tannen. "I can play wherever I want, Howard," said William. "You don't own this field." Marty was happy that his great-grandfather wasn't a wimp. Howard, however, wasn't satisfied. His friends held Williams hands behind his back as Howard was about to punch William.

"Hey," said Marty. "What's that?" Howard turned around and Marty punched him out. Marty felt kind of bad about punching a twelve year old boy, but in Marty's defense, Howard was bigger than him. Howard's friends broke free of William as Howard and his friends started chasing after Marty. Marty took the run for his life and he tripped over something. Howard and his gang caught up to him. Howard's three cronies grabbed a hold of Marty as Howard knocked him out.


	3. Chapter 3

November 1, 1895  
6:00 PM PST

Marty feels a hot towel on his forehead. He groans and turns in his sleep.

"Mom, is that you?" Marty asked.

"You've been asleep for nearly eight hours," replied a female voice that sounds a lot like his mom's. Only that female voice had an Irish accent. It sounded so familiar but he couldn't quite put his finger on it.

"I had a horrible nightmare," said Marty. "I was being chased by bullies."

"Well, you're safe and sound now back on the good old McFly farm," said the female voice.

"McFly Farm?" said Marty. The light turned on as Marty arose. The woman he was talking to was none other than his great-great-grandmother Maggie McFly.

"But you're my.. my," said Marty.

"The name's Maggie McFly," said Maggie. "That's Mrs. McFly to you. Don't forget the Misses." This was getting way too familiar to Marty.

"I made some dinner," said Maggie. "I hope you like venison." Marty had no idea what venison was, but he hoped it wasn't anything like rattlesnake. Marty followed Maggie to the kitchen table which seated William, his father Seamus, and a two-year-old boy.

"You've already met William," said Maggie. "That's my husband Seamus and our son Francis Kieran McFly, the second McFly born in America. William was the first."

"You know," said Seamus. "You remind me of someone. Do you, by any chance, know a Mr. Clint Eastwood?" Clint Eastwood was the name Marty used during his first visit to the old west.

"Yeah," said Marty. "He's my older brother. I'm John Wayne Eastwood."

"Your brother was a fine young man," said Seamus. "They named the ravine after him." After Marty's return from 1885, Clayton Ravine became Eastwood Ravine after Clara was prevented from falling in there and 'Clint Eastwood' supposedly fell in there instead. As Marty ate his venison, he thought it wasn't bad. It had a lot of flavor, but it was really hard to chew.

"You know," said Marty. "I really got to go. Doc- I mean, Emmett Brown is probably worried about me right now. Dinner was great. I'll see you again later." Marty left the McFly Farm and headed back to Doc's house. As Marty walked in, he saw Doc holding a newspaper.

"Great Scott!" exclaimed Doc.

"What is it, Doc?" asked Marty.

"Buford Tannen just got released from jail!" replied Doc.

"Holy shit! This is heavy!" exclaimed Marty.

"There's that word again. Heavy. Is there something wrong with the earth's gravitational pull in the future?" said Doc. Marty and Doc bust up laughing as Clara walked in.

"What's so funny?" questioned Clara.

"Well, you see," explained Marty. "When I first visited Doc in 1955, I said 'this is heavy' and he thought there was something wrong with the earth's gravity in 1985."

"Are you alright, Marty?" Doc asked his young friend. "I heard about the Tannen boy knocking you out."

"Yeah, I'm fine," said Marty. "I ended up at my great-great-grandparents house again. I wonder why Maggie looks so much like my mom. My parents aren't distantly related, are they?"

"I don't think so," said Doc. "It could just be coincidence. Ever heard of the Oedipus Complex?"

"I think so," said Marty. "Isn't that when a boy falls in love with his mother?"

"Precisely," said Doc. "I believe it was Sigmund Freud who came up with it."

"I always thought Freud was a quack," said Marty.

"I agree," said Doc. "Freud actually believes that little kids want to have sexual intercourse."

"Get out of town," said Marty. "They don't even know what it is."

"I know that my Vernie definitely knows nothing about it," said Doc. "I'm not so sure about Jules, though. He was always a very precocious little boy."

"How old the boys, anyway?" asked Marty.

"Jules is nine and Verne is seven," said Doc.

"I thought they were a little older," said Marty. "But then again, I was always so short." Marty is five foot four inches.

"Jules and Verne actually are pretty tall for their ages," said Doc.

"Well, I gotta turn in," said Marty. "I had a long day." Marty went on the couch and fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

November 2, 1895  
10:00AM PST

Marty and Doc walked out of the saloon to be greeted with the presence of Buford 'Maddog' Tannen, the fastest gun in the west. As usual, Buford was accompanied by three cronies. One of them bore a strong resemblance to Owen Wynne, a member of Douglas Needles' gang. He was probably an ancestor. Douglas Needles is Marty's worst enemy. He always tries to get Marty to do stupid stuff by calling him a chicken. Jennifer often tells Marty that Needles is just jealous of Marty and that Needles wishes that he was as cute as Marty. Needles is a really ugly guy.

"You!" growled Buford, pointing at Marty. "You're 'sposed to be dead!"

"You must be thinking of my brother Clint," said Marty. "I'm John Wayne Eastwood." Marty extended his hand to Buford. Buford did not take it.

"You have the same pearly whites as him," said Buford. "I don't take kindly to your kin."

"Since when did you ever take kindly to anyone?" Marty shot back. Buford was really angry now. He drew his gun from his belt and aimed it at Marty.

"If you shoot John," said Doc. "I'll shoot you." Doc had his gun out now. It was nothing like Marty has ever seen. It had four barrels arranged like a fan in a yoke on a four-trigger stock.

"I made this gun myself," explained Doc. "I call it the Terminator!"

Buford pulled the trigger, but no bullets came out. Buford got pissed off and ran towards Marty, punching him in the gut. He howled in pain with the crack of his knuckle bones. Marty socks Buford in the face and kicks him in the groin. Buford goes down howling in pain.

"Buck," Buford said to the smallest man in the gang. "Kill that kid!" Buck aimed his gun at Marty. Suddenly, an array of guns are cocked.

"I'd be droppin' the gun if I were you," said Seamus. Seamus had his gun out. It was the same gun Marty gave him in 1885. A bunch of other men pointed their guns at Buford's men. His cronies wisely dropped their guns. Marty took off his serape and revealed a cast-iron door from a pot-bellied stove.

Meanwhile, Buford was still on the ground, clutching his hand in pain.

"It's broke," cried Buford. "My gun hand's broke."

"Well, if you'd like to be tryin' honest work," said Seamus. "You can have a job on my farm, sloppin' hogs, washing wagons, and hauling manure. Your son is more than welcome to help out."

"I HATE MANURE!" yelled Buford.


	5. Chapter 5

November 2, 1895  
9:00PM PST

Marty and the Browns are getting ready to go back to 1985. They were hauling their last item into the train.

"I had no idea that you were wearing armor this morning," Doc told Marty.

"When you told me that Buford was released from jail," said Marty. "I knew couldn't go into town without it."

"That was really good thinking," said Doc. "I wish I had thought of it myself."

Doc ascended the train into the air and flew it to where the tracks are. He lowered the train over the tracks and sped the train to eighty-eight miles per hour.

"Brace yourselves for temporal displacement," Doc told his family and Marty, as they broke the time barrier.


	6. Chapter 6

November 4, 1985  
1:00PM PST

After breaking through the time barrier, Doc flew the train to the outskirts of town. As soon as they reached a farm house, which is Doc's new home, Doc descended the train and parked it into a barn.

As they got off, Marty noticed the Brown Enterprises van and a 1949 Buick Packard. The same car Doc drove in 1955.

"Hey Doc," said Marty. "I didn't know you still had that car."

"I've been keeping it in storage for years," said Doc. "Besides, Clara's going to need a mode of transportation. We're getting the boys registered for school tomorrow. You need a ride home?"

"Nah," said Marty. "I'm good."

"See you in the future," said Doc. Marty skateboarded home.

Marty woke up to his alarm clock playing 'Back in Time' by Huey Lewis and the news.

_Do they play this song every time I return home from a time travel trip?_, thought Marty.

Marty went into the dining room to see his family eating breakfast. His mother Lorraine, his sister Linda, and his brother Dave were eating bacon and eggs. His father George was eating Rice Krispies.

"Did you sleep in that John Wayne costume?" asked Dave, laughing at his own joke.

"You're here more than me," said Marty. "And I live here." Dave moved out of the house last summer, but he always stops by for breakfast, and sometimes for dinner.

"Damn, I'm late," said Dave, as he got up from the table and left.

"David," said Lorraine. "Watch your mouth."

"Hey, Marty," said Linda. "I'm not your answering service, but Jennifer Parker called when you were asleep."

"I got to get ready for school," said Marty, as he headed back to his room to get ready. After getting changed, he headed out the door. He decided to take his truck to school. Maybe then, he'll actually get there in time.

**Concluded...**


End file.
